Ninja 3: The End of It All
by Nitrogenous Byrne
Summary: After several attempts by the U.S. Military, Black Ops, and SEALS to capture Isaribi for biological experimentation, Suzuki finally snaps. He figures they wont stop until he kills off the entire U.S attack force.  SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Ninja 3: The End of it All.

CH.1 Operation: Neptune

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs Suzuki, Aaron, and Sunrise**Summary: After several attempts by the U.S. Military, Black Ops, and SEALS to capture Isaribi for biological experimentation, Suzuki finally snaps. He figures they wont stop until he kills off the entire U.S attack force. Starting with dropping an atomic bomb on the Pentagon. Suzuki has the Heaven Seal, and in his rage begins to become corrupted by the dark chakra. Suddenly the destruction of the U.S. Attack force isn't good enough. Now he wants the ENTIRE U.S. population destroyed. Isaribi in her desperation, aids Suzuki in this genocide willingly. (she loves him that much.) By recruiting a few terrorists, and acquiring several Huey Gunships, Washington D.C is left devastated. But it's merely step one...**

April 17th, 2011 2:33pm Weather: Rain Location: Konoha, Japan

Suzuki sprinted was sprinting as fast as he could. They were after him. He turned to see Isaribi struggling to keep up with him. Five minutes ago, Suzuki and Isaribi were relaxing under a tree, just enjoying each others company and the next thing they knew they were being ambushed by Black Ops. American Black Ops.

Seeing an abandoned hut up ahead, Suzuki sent a mental message to Isaribi find cover in the crumbling structure. Grabbing his Kiparis, he spun around to face the 20+ soldiers charging at him. Bullets sprayed out of the SMG, barely hitting any of it's targets. He dove in into the building in search of Isaribi. It didn't take long. He found her in a corner, cold and soaked. He sat down next to her. Isaribi was trembling. Her nerves had been shattered for the fourth time. "Why the hell are they after us? We've never done anything to them, she thought.

"Sweetheart?" She turned to look at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Everything is gonna be ok. Sit this one out, just give me the MG.." She unstraped the M60 from her back. She had been lugging it for the past hour. She was amazed anyone could carry a weapon of such immense weight and not break their pulled her legs toward her and set her head down. That's when she felt it...a kiss on her forehead. She looked up to see Suzuki smiling at her. "I promise, nothing will happen to you. No one will touch you, no one will ever hurt you. I love you too much to lose you."

Isaribi was on the verge of crying. "I...I l-love you too", was all she could say. Suddenly a small metal canister flew through the window and landed at Suzuki's knew exactly what it was. But there was nothing he could do. "Aw...fuck...FLASHBANG!" The explosion of white light blinded them both. Suzuki tried to find the doorframe. He could hear the soldiers running towards the door. He pulled back the bolt to load the chamber, put his finger on the trigger, and stood his ground. The soldiers fell like dominos, ( well most of them) the M60's power was unrivaled in defense, killing anything in its path quickly and efficiently. But Suzuki had one last trick that would make him unstoppable, focusing his chakra on the machine-gun, he shouted "Summoning Jutsu: Full Flame Jacket!" suddenly every round on the ammo belt became encased in flames. As each round struck its victim, it set them ablaze. Soon only one soldier remained.

Private Manny Watson was the only remaining soldier from the Neptune unit. How could one teenage boy tear apart an entire platoon so fast and still have strength to spare? He tried to turn and run but the boy was too fast and was on top of him in an instant. Suzuki held the Kiparis to the soldiers head.

Not wanting to be ambushed again he shouted "Isaribi get out here! Now!"Sensing his fear of being caught off-guard, Isaribi jumped up and sprinted out of the hut, she was next to her guardian almost instantly. She wanted to hug and kiss him right then and there, but Suzuki held his hand up to stop her. "Not yet." He turned back to the interrogation, he questioned the soldier. "Now.. what's your name?" When the soldier didn't respond he pulled the bolt back on the Kiparis and shouted "I said What's your fucking name?""P...P-Private Manny Watson, sir" the soldier replied. For a Black Ops soldier he wasn't so tough. "Manny eh? Well my fiancé and I here have some questions for you and your gonna answer them whether you like it or not, or..." He chuckled, "You can find whether or not there IS an afterlife"

AN: The summoning justu "Full Flame Jacket is a reference to Modern Warfare 2's Full-Metal Jacket Attachment, and Black Op's Dragon's Breath rounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja 3: The End of It All

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

But i do own Suzuki, my OC.

**AN: First of all I want to give credit to **

**My co-author AnimeFreak505 who has**

**Helped me with this since day-one. **

**You Rock man! (Checkout his fic).**

**Enjoy!**

"Now, what exactly are American

soldiers doing on Japanese soil? Especially

Black Ops.", Suzuki questioned.

"Urgent orders from the Pentagon, sir"

Manny replied. "Urgent orders eh? What

kind of orders?" Suzuki demanded.

"We were s-supposed to capture you

and your girl. We were to bring her in for

bio-testing, and you for interrogation."

Manny explained. "Operation: Neptune

they called it."

'Biological-testing?' Isaribi thought back

to when she was Amachi's test subject.

'Those bastards!' They were going to

bring that living hell back to her!

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Suzuki screamed.

He put his hand on the trigger of

the Kiparis.

"Suzuki No!" Isaribi shrieked. She tried to

pull him away as he sprayed bullets

into the soldier's head. Finally he stopped

firing and turned to look at her.

Isaribi was terrified. No matter how hard she

tried, she still couldn't get used to

Suzuki's killing ways.

"Isa-chan it's ok, it's all over..." She

fainted in his arms. Carrying her on

his back, Suzuki sped off toward

their apartment.

Arriving at the unlocked apartment, he

kicked open the door and sprinted up the

stairs. He laid her on the bed. She was

so pale. She couldn't handle battles of

this magnitude, well not gunfights, at

least. He gently nudged her. Isaribi's

eyes fluttured open, she tried to speak,

but lacked the energy to do so. Suzuki

couldn't stand seeing her like this.

He lifted up her shirt to check for any

battle damage Everything was fine until

he got below her ribcage. He could see

her gills fluttering slowly. Blood was

slowly trickling out the gills on her

left side. She had been shot in the gills

with a 9mm from the looks of it.

He placed his hand on her gills as he

tried to heal her. Isaribi whimpered

quietly as he attempted to remove

the offending bullet. 'How could they

do this to her? What did she do to

deserve this?' He thought.

"Isa-chan get some rest, we're going

on lockdown." Suzuki told her. He

climbed in bed and curled up next to

her. "I love you so much Isa-chan.

I promised no one would hurt you,

and I failed to keep that promise."

**AN: Well what will Suzuki do now that he has failed? Find out Next Chapter  
>P.S. Sorry about the format, this was a short one. Ch.3 should be up this week hopefully.<strong>

**Happy New Year!**

**NitroByrne Out.**

**Transmission Ended.**


End file.
